The Attitude Era: War of Kingdoms
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: In all the wrestling era's their have always been four who were to popular, and kicked ass all the time well. Inside is a comic of the attitude era on a global scale favorites from the attitude era are in here review please.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when the god Vince McMahon said" "the time of my reign and champions is over since I destroyed the empire WCW and defeated Eric Bischoff. One day I shall return only then shall I pick the new king of this world until then fight for dominance to see who shall become the king.

Since then people started to rise make kingdoms, heroes, villains and all came up to fight for dominance.

However their are currently 4 kingdoms ruled by 4 men who are close to being the one true king of the chaotic violent and crazy era.

One kingdom is lead by a man who kingdom is something of a mixture with Transylvania and Gotham, dark half the time but with an erie vibe to it.

The next kingdom dominated by a gladiator who takes and does whatever he has to in order to get what he wants. His kingdom is sorta that of the medieval or roman period of history.

This kingdom is what you would see outta the Book of Eli ruled by someone who isn't afraid of a fight. Motorcycle gangs, gangs wanting to fight for him, and even prostitution are normal for this kingdom that's out of control.

The last and most prominent of the kingdoms a utopia, metropolis, loved by his people, hated by some, feared by some, respected by all. With a barrier surrounding the city made by technology in case of an attack it is the most deadliest of cities.

This is the story of how these 4 kingdoms fought for dominance, alliances forged, some broken, love is made, love is broken, fights and battles with the WWE superstars like you have never seen before.

**So, get some pie, finish your test, open that can of beer(or root beer either is good) and sit down at the smackdown hotel because let's get ready for the iconic. ATTITUDE ERA NOW ARE YOU READY, TO SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING,DON'T REST IN PEACE, OH AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE BECAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO!**


	2. The 4 Kings

**Rocky city( where North America is)**

In a tall building that saw over all the way to the wall sat a man in a chair looking at the city. Through the automatic sliding door came in a woman with blonde hair and a suit.

"Sir there is something I nee"" the man put his finger up noticing her to stop speaking.

"Honey when did you start working here?

3 weeks ago sir" "and what is your name?

Sir you know it it's Lillian Garcia" "sorry I didn't quite hear you honey what was it honey?

"It is"" IT DOSEN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! Now please tell me what was so important you had to interrupt The Rock marbleizing to his city?

Your meeting with your council starts in 30 minutes sir"" you could have just said that turn around so The Rock can put on his 2000 dollar suit, said The Rock as he took off his pants.

The Rock was now walking out of the building towards the hummer limo, *ring*ring was the sound that phone inside the automobile made. He looked and picked the phone up"" hello who ever you got 15 seconds well started once I picked this phone up.

"Rock hey am at the conference building, and guess what I found out something your going to find very, very interesting trust me.

"Rock would like to know who in the blue hell is this?

"It's me your best friend Mankind" "hmm tell me this once I get to the building now hang up.

Ok everybody he is on his way so let's get ready"" the limo arrived at this 4 story building, outside to greet him was Mankind with his mask on his face and loosened tie.

"Mankind good to see you, you mutalated freak of nature how are you, said The Rock shaking Mankind's sweaty hand.

Walking in the door everyone stood in attention, he was now on the third floor in an office.

"Ok then now that am here let's get this metting started shall we Mankind you first while The Rock's sunglasses don't fall off his face from sheer boredom.

Check this out me and my buddy Al Snow were riding when all of a sudden guess who appeared...Jim Ross.

"What he appeared if he is hear" "Trish Stratus hot momma he was not talking to you but to me now continue.

"Ok he said a title shall be coming to the world only he has not said which one it is though.

The Rock took off his sunglasses he walked over to he stared at him in the eye after a few seconds he smiled at him and then hugged him.

"The Rock said's thank you Mankind for this ostentatious news now then come walk with me outside together we shall acquire that title because we've know each other since childhood.

The Rock started to make his voice higher"" Mankind should be Rock's friend and together we are" "The Rock"" and Sock"" Connection, said the two simultaneously.

Outside so now what" "now time to call the troops IF YA SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!

Everyone should be here soon get ready a match will soon begin and it won't be long before those other idiots hear of it.

**Where Australia is Smoking Skull Kingdom**

"Whoo come on everybody said a man.

In a bar the size of a Walmart people of all kind were having fun"" people how are all of you tonight now tell me their an pimps in here tonight!? The whole bar shouted" "Val Venis see you got a full hand and a full house"" damn straight Godfather. Now y'all see all this good alcohol we got now thing is we got to damn much of it so.

WHAT?

Everyone looked behind to see a what on the chest of a man with a bald head" "what did I hear right you got to much beer.

What?

I said this man has. What"" to much"" what"" ""beer.

Now listen Stone Cold said's if you want him to work on his beer belly"" what?

I said a Beer Belly"" what?

BEER BELLY!

Now ,if you want Stone Cold to get drunk off his ass, eat a few these hot dogs, and just have a damn good time give me a hell yeah!

HELL YEAH

NO!

All smiles and sound when everybody heard that word it came from Edge a Christian" "Stone Cold ,big man me and my brother Edge just got a talk from Jim Ross a tile is coming and.

WHAT!?

"Jim Ross just spoke to us sir we need to"" Stone Cold was in both Edge and Christian's face he looked both them in the eye he grabbed a chair and hit Edge with it knocking him out the bar.

Hey I know your mad but"" Christian was kicked in the stomach and was thrown out with his brother." Ah ah ha now you stupid sons a bitches you got balls to interrupt Stone Cold, but since you told me that y'all get to fight me once we get back get the bikes ready, get some, and get ready to raise hell to get a title, and that's the BOTTOM LINE BECAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO!

**New Taker Kingdom(where Africa)**

"Undertaker awake please that idiot Jim Ross has appeared meaning a title will soon be coming to town soon please if you don't wake up or I'll get Kane to.

The top of the casket flew upward through the wall"" hmmmm tell the ministry to come here immediately and do not threaten me again do you understand me.

"As you wish my Undertaker" "oh by the way get Big Show instead of Kane" "but he is still new like a baby out of his mothers womb" "do it now.

With his high squeaky voice he ran through the castle screaming"" Big show, Mideon, Viscera, Acolytes, and Gangrel hurry your king needs you.

In less than 5 minutes the ministry was their in the Undertakers chamber" "a title is coming it should be here at this spot by sun rise I already have the teleportation circle ready.

"Undertaker let me and Bradshaw handle this one" "yeah we always ready for a fight you know, said Bradshaw and Farooq.

"No I want to go their myself and witness with my own eyes what shall happen and.

AAAAAAAAAAHH

The door was being banged on hard a black hand came through it and it pulled the door back to the body it belonged to.

Kane my dear boy sorry I did not wake you, but, but"" I ordered him not wake you I do not think you can handle such a sensitive task.

GRRRRRRRRR!

Don't grrrrr me if I it wasn't for me you'd still be in a body cast so stay here and guard the damn castle while we make anyone who gets in our way REST IN PEACE!

Kane stared at his despicable brother for what seemed like hours he turned to his chair and sat on the Undertakers thrown.

Now now I Paul Bearer command you circle transport us"" with that they all disappeared leaving Kane to watch after the kingdom.

**Where Asia is Kingdom of green**

"Ladies, ladies one at a time please don't worry you'll get to fell , ass and the front, said Billy gunn courting 3 chicks.

"No he wants me" "no me"" ladies, ladies relax Shawn Michaels is willing to sacrifice himself for the both of you"" dreamy, said the 2 women.

From the pockets of both man a ringtone that said break it down"" hello bad ass" "oh you didn't know get over here now TripleHHH wants to talk to us DX dogs.

"On the way sorry ladies business calls, but don't worry because one of you will have the pleasure of rubbing lotion on my royal perfect ass.

"Ok let's go hotshot.

Two guards opened the big door on the throne was TripleHHH next to him his wife Stephanie McMahon. In front of them and on their knees is Road Dogg, Chyna, X-PAC and now Shawn Michales and Billy Gunn.

"Jim Ross saids a title is coming meaning Rocky, Taker, and Austin are going to be going after it.

"So, do you want us to try and get there before them, said X-PAC? No I'll shall let them tire each other out and fight amongst each other once that happens I will claim the belt now DX LETS GET READY TO SUCK IT!

An Island appeared between all of the kingdoms on the top of the hill on a pedestal was the belt it said intercontinental championship.

**Hi very first chapter I just love wrestling, but I was born in the late 90s so the attitude era got me hooked on wrestling review tell me what you think constructive criticism please and hope all of your stories rock YA-HA!**


End file.
